Light Blue Yoshi
Light Blue Yoshis are a variety of Yoshi. They are also referred to as Light-Blue Yoshis in Mario Tennis Open, Pale Blue Yoshis in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Azure Yoshis in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. History Yoshi franchise Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Light Blue Yoshis are used in the third level in each world in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, its port, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, its sequel, Yoshi's Island DS and in Yoshi's New Island. Yoshi's Story A young Light Blue Yoshi also appears as a playable character in Yoshi's Story. Diet Favorites *Melons *Grapes *Puffers *Power Bees *Blue Shy Guys Dislikes *Peppers *Spikey Fruits *Black Shy Guys Yoshi's Woolly World Light Blue Yoshi reappears as a playable character in Yoshi's Woolly World. If the player is playing on file three, Light Blue Yoshi will be the default playable character, alongside Red Yoshi, who is always playable. It does not play differently when compared to other Yoshis. If the game is not played on file three, Light Blue Yoshi may be unlocked as a playable character by finishing the game. Super Smash Bros. series Light Blue Yoshi appeared as an alternative color scheme for Yoshi in every Super Smash Bros. game. In Super Smash Bros., the Light Blue Yoshi is in the Blue Team. However, the Blue Yoshi replaces it for the Blue Team in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Super Circuit Light Blue Yoshi is playable in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. However, he can't be played as in single player modes, and is instead played as by player 3 in the VS multiplayer mode when a Game Boy Advance link cable is used. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8, Light Blue Yoshi appears as an alternate skin for Yoshi. It is available through purchasing both the The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8 and the Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8 DLC packs. Game & Watch series A Light Blue Yoshi appears in the Modern mode of Egg, where it has to eat cookies. It also appears as the default playable character in the Modern mode of Ball, where it has to bounce Yoshi Eggs off tennis rackets without letting them hit the ground. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga An "Azure" Yoshi is one of the guests at the Yoshi Theater in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It lays an azure Neon Egg when Mario and Luigi feed it a Bean Fruit. Mario Tennis series Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is light blue. Mario Tennis Open Light Blue Yoshi reappears in Mario Tennis Open as a downloadable QR code character. Like Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Baby Mario, and Blue Yoshi, he is a speed type character. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 One appears as an alternate color of Yoshi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, unlocked by achieving a silver trophy in the Flower Tourney, Hard Mode. The player must hold the +Control Pad right or A Button while putting normal Yoshi in the hoop during character selection. Mario Super Sluggers A Light Blue Yoshi appears in Mario Super Sluggers, where it is an alternative team player. It is the balanced member of the team player Yoshis, with its batting, pitching, and running being slightly weaker than that of the team captain Yoshi. Super Mario series Super Mario 64 DS Light Blue Yoshi also appears in the minigame Tox Box Shuffle. The minigame involves three Tox Boxes, one of them trapping Yoshi underneath itself. The Tox Box then shuffles around with the other Tox Boxes, and the player must guess which box the Yoshi is under. As the game goes on, the Tox Boxes go faster, and Light Blue Yoshi gets trapped as well as Green Yoshi. As both Yoshis get trapped, the player will have to get the correct Yoshi, requiring to keep track of all Yoshis. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Light Blue Yoshi appear also in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where it is rideable like the other colored Yoshis. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Blimp Yoshi has the same color scheme as a Light Blue Yoshi, except that his shoes are the same color as Yoshi's shoes. Mario Sports Mix The Light Blue Yoshi also appears in Mario Sports Mix as an alternative coloration of Yoshi. It can be unlocked by playing 15 matches with Yoshi or completing the Light Blue Yoshi mission at the Star Cup (only if the player didn't unlock Green Toad). To reach Light Blue Yoshi, the player has to win the first and second rounds and be on the right side. Fortune Street Two Light Blue Yoshis made cameo appearances on the Yoshi's Island board of Fortune Street. Physical appearance Light Blue Yoshi debuted with orange shoes and an orange saddle in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and wore yellow shoes in the Game Boy Advance port. From Yoshi's Story and on, Light Blue Yoshis have been portrayed with purple shoes and red saddles. However, in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Light Blue Yoshi was shown with magenta shoes. Gallery 35755-Super Mario World 2 - Yoshi's Island (USA) -Hack by Golden Yoshi v1.0- (-Super Mario World 2 Plus - Yoshi's Island)-7.jpg Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes